justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of ingredients
This is a complete list of all the ingredients and spice families that were used or mentioned throughout the course of the Just Add Magic series. There are also more families that are mentioned throughout the show but never used. Atlantian and Theban 's list of spice families]] are among the very few that are. Ms. Silvers likes to work with the earth's spices, which she says are mother nature's gift. Some of these spices are Nakian, Atlantian, Grunde and Kalimba. This is a list of all the currently known families and which spices are in them that have appeared in the show. Carnejian * Red Peppercorns * Sugar * Maple oil * Cayenne * Chamomile * Cloves * Vinegar Cedronian * Angel root * Black oil * Blue oil * Cinnamon * Cocoa Nibs * White Cocoa Nibs * Honey * Lemon Juice * Molasses * Oil * Paprika * Parsley * Refined Sugar * Sage * Sugar * Vanilla * Yellow oil * Turmeric * Salt Elysian * Cinnamon * Cayenne * Cocoa * Corn Syrup * Cumin * Flour * Ginger * Lime Extract * Mint * Parsley * Peppermint oil * Rosewater * Salt * Sugar * Sage * Thyme * Vanilla * Oil Galifrazian * Cinnamon * Cocoa * Coconut Oil * Ginger * Salt * Nutmeg * Oregano * Pepper * Peppermint Oil * Rock Sugar * Sugar * Syrup * Watercress * Baking Soda Gründe * Finger root * Gelatin * Ginger * Salt * Sugar * Vinegar * Pepper * Root Kalimba * Salt * Cane Sugar Lapsus * Baking Powder * Blueberry Essence * Cayenne * Flour * Lavender * Rice Vinegar * Sage * Salt * Sugar * Vanilla * Watercress * Pepper Livonian * Basil * Cayenne * Cinnamon * Cocoa Balls * Garlic * Gelatin * Lavender * Licorice * Oyster Sauce * Oil * Pepper * Peppermint Oil * Sage * Shallots * Sugar * Star Anise * Thyme * Turmeric * Vanilla Merwaldian * Cinnamon * Chamomile * Cherries * Cocoa * Dark Cocoa Nibs * Honey flavoring * Lemongrass * Salt * Spring Berry * Sugar * Tea * White Cocoa Nibs * Shell Bark Morbium * Shadow Root Night Blooming * Mint * Chives * Cocoa * Fennel * Parsley * Rosemary * Salt Parquinnien * Cumin * salt * sugar Taurian * Baking Powder * Diablo Pepper * Garlic Powder * Flour * Pistachio Essence * Pepper Flakes * Sugar * Tartar * Thyme * Mustard seeds * coriander * Salt Tengu * Dill * Flour * Nutmeg * Cilantro * Cocoa Nibs Werpoes * Baking Powder * Basil * Corn Syrup * Flour * Garlic * Honey * Mulberries * Mushrooms * Parsley * Salt * Strawberry Essence * Sugar Culangut * Basil * Peppercorn * Cane Sugar * Cumin * Dill * Mint * Peppermint Oil * Salt Other Families These are families that are mentioned in the series and sometimes used in recipes, however a direct explanation as to what they affect and do to your body isn't given. Some earth spices are also listed here. Atlantian * Beeswax * Olive oil * Honey Comb * Maple * Thyme * Sassafras Romany * Cayenne * Flour * Lavender * Rice Vinegar * Sage * Salt * Sugar * Vanilla * Watercress Nakian * Bay * Salt * Dill * Parsley Sesper * Cumin * Mint * Oregano Theban * Brown butter * Chili oil * Coconut oil * Grasswater * Rosewater * Sassafras * Salt * Nutmeg Trivia * The family name Elysian is derived from the Elysian Fields from Greek mythology. * Sometimes the word Lapsus is spelled like "Lapsis" in the cookbook, probably because in the "Last-Ditch Layer Cake" the Lapsus layer was blue and there is a gemstone named Lapis Lazuli that is blue. * Ms. Silvers grows her spices in her garden. * The word 'Merwaldian' is possibly derived from Frank Merwald's last name, who is a production manager of Just Add Magic. * The spice family Parquinnien is named after the three protectors prominently featured in the show, Hannah Parker-Kent, Kelly Quinn and Darbie O'Brien. * New spices can be created, or ‘grafted’, if the right combination of three spices are used. Ms. Silvers tried and failed because she only used two. Category:Items